Summer Wars Love Story
by Wammygirl2259
Summary: Kazuma online rival appears at his granny's house, niether one is aware of the others identity and Kazuma finds himself falling for her every second he's with her. Kazuma x OC
1. Never Ending Battle

Summer Wars: Never Ending Battle

In the virtual world of Oz King Kazuma was an undeafeated legend... Until the day of December 19th, 2010 when Lady Sakura appeared, she was the newest martial arts champ; Kazuma challenged her, the previous victor against the current, the battle didn't last long enough to discuss King Kazuma suffered his very first defeat in Oz. Since then he's challanged her everyday and lost to her in battle whenever she accepted his challenge.

March 2nd, 2011...

Their thousandth battle had ended the outcome was the same, Kazuma hurried off ashamed to have been defeated again.

"K-King Kazuma... May I speak with you?" Lady Sakura questioned, Kazuma turned to the girls newly updated avatar, which looked like a very beautiful silver haired maiden, green eye's, a white and pink kimono which faded away at the very end, she seemed to float because of this, small white wings were spread on her back, she looked like a noble godess. Her avatar appeared to be confident but she herself clearly wasn't.

He scoffed then turned his back to his rival, he'd been training for that battle and lost to her still! His virtual avatar was injured along with his very real pride.

"Ma-may I...Speak with you... P-please?" She questioned timidly, his avatar whriled around quickly.

"Don't act so shy when you've humiliated me so many times!" He snaped, she cringed at his remark, this was the first time the two had spoken besides a few comments before battle.

"I-I only want to apologize... For causing you so much trouble..." Her avatar lowered her head.

"Don't! You'll shame me more!" He turned away from her.

"... I-I don't want... To hurt you so... C-can... We be...Friends?" There was silence and then, King Kazuma... Signed off.

Now Kazuma sat back looking at his computer screen.

"Why in the world would she ask that?"


	2. Winter Vacation

Summer Wars: Winter Vacation

December 10th 2012...

Kazuma's third year in middle school seemed to pass by painfully slow, but as the months dragged on winter vacation finally crawled in. Kazuma had an entire three weeks to spend out of school, away from his classmates, and in the world of Oz. His mother had told him they would be spending his vacation at his grandmothers, along with the rest of their insane family, she had also told him the very same day that she was one month pregnant with his new baby sister...

_And all this time I thought she was getting fat!_ He thought to himself.

Natsuki waited outside the train station for no more than five minutes, when finally her good friend Mai made an appearance.

"Hey! Mai it's good to see you again!" Natsuki smiled, Mai bowed to her friend.

"Yeah it's nice to see you too." She spoke quietly her voice was very delicate and soft.

Mai Ichinose had just begun her thrid year in middle school a few months before, Natsuki was a high schooler so they never got to see eachother much, they could only talk online, which is also how they met.

"Is that all you brought?" Natsuki questioned while inspecting, the two bags Mai held.

"Yes, the smaller one is my computer case, and I was able to fit all the things I needed into this big bookbag."

The two boarded their train, they talked and laughed, Mai finally seemed to be coming out of her shell by the end of their two hour train ride.

"Mai I'd just like to thank you again for coming to my granny's for the Holiday's" Natsuki exclaimed as they walked along a snowy side walk.

"It's no problem, I have no one to spend it with anyway." Mai said.

"What about your parents?"

"They're getting a divorce... And besides the both of them are supposed to go away on business all this month. They told me to stay with someone so I wouldn't be lonely..."

"Well I'm glad you chose me! You're really alot of fun! I told my family I'd bring a good friend for them to meet, your just the person I needed!" Natsuki rambled the entire way.

Kazuma arrived at his granny's around five o'clock, he greeted her along with a few other family members, then went to a quiet isolated room, unpacked his laptop, and began searching Oz for his old rival.

_There's no way I'll let you win! Not again!_ He thought to himself as he searched the virtual wonderland.

Natsuki burst through her granny's front door laughing as loudly as humanly possible, at eight thirty. Mai had been making her laugh for a good twenty minutes and now it seemed Natsuki was going to pop!

"Is that little Natsuki?" A woman appeared in the door and soon enough there was a very large group of people running at Mai and Natsuki.

_I-I knew her family was big, but not this big!_ Mai thought to herself in a panic as she backed out the door to get away from everyone, surely enough a strange woman dragged her back inside.

Soon enough everyone was seated at a very large dinner table, and Mai had crawled back into her shell.

"This is my good friend Mai Ichinose. She's pretty shy and not really used to crowds so please be kind to her." Natsuki's family gushed over her friend.

"She's so tiny!"

"You're sure she's thirteen?"

"Cutest girl I've ever seen!"

Mai had dinner with the entire family, she felt like she was in the way. Everyone was so open with eachother and Mai was the socially akward, little computer nerd in the corner. Never the less Natsuki's family alway's found a way to keep her involved, everytime she would wriggle out of a conversation someone was right behind her to push her back in.

Mai simply smiled, nodded, tried not to look frightened and clutched her computer case, and book bag for dear life.

_This is going to be a long vacation..._


	3. Meeting IRL

Summer Wars: Meeting IRL

December 10th 2012, 9:30pm...

Mai was feeling a bit overwhelmed from all the commotion Natsuki's relatives were creating, lucklily Natsuki noticed her friends distress and took her away from the group of rable rousers. She lead Mai into an abandoned narrow hallway, she walked along side Natsuki glad to be away from everyone.

"Listen Mai I know that made you uncomfortable and I'm sorry."

"No worries it's okay! Honestly I didn't mind." Mai exclaimed saving her friends feelings.

"Hey you like computers and Oz right?" Mai nodded, Natsuki then took her wrist and began pulling her down the hall.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet, he doesn't like crowds much either, and he's practically in love with his computer!" Natsuki went on about how much the two had in common, soon enough she slid open a door to a large room with a small table and a laptop.

A tan, dark haired boy in a red tank top and white shorts, sat infront of the computer, he removed his headphones and looked to Natsuki, he looked to be around Mai's age.

His attention shifted to Mai she quickly looked away.

_He's a very cute boy..._ She thought to herself.

"Kazuma this is Mai Ichinose, she likes Oz and hates crowds." Natsuki began repeating every last bit of information she'd given Mai.

December 10th 2012, 9:38pm...

_What a cute girl..._ He thought to himself, as he stared at her, _Mai... Ichinose..._

She had long black hair which fell around her small frame in beautiful perfect ringlets, glasses protected her saphire blue eye's, she was wearing a royal blue and white dress, which ended in frills just above her knees. She looked to be around Kazuma's age. Natsuki's voice faded into his mind.

"...But while you two have all that in common, Mai is very delicate or sensative rather, anyway she's shy so be nice to her Kazuma!" Natsuki warned, she then turned to Mai, "introduce yourself dear."

Mai moved her head in Kazuma's direction while keeping her gaze on her feet.

"I-i'm Mai Ichinose," she bowed, "it's nice to meet you." she brought herself upright.

"You two should hit it off just fine!" Natsuki's endless rambling continued on.

Kazuma kept his eye's on Mai not having a single thought pass through his mind, just lost in the sight of her, then for some reason, unknown to him, he began wishing to himself that she would acknowledged him, just a single glance in his direction would be enough...

Mai hesitantly lifted her gaze to look at Kazuma and their eye's met, the impact was shocking, powerful it was as if, suddenly, they saw eachother as something more than two strangers meeting for the first time. Mai broke her gaze she quickly looked down to the floor once again, leaving the both of them wondering if the other had felt what had just happened.

"Alright have fun you two, you'll be great friends!" Natsuki left the room swiftly closing the door behind her, leaving them in heavy akward silence.

"You like Oz?" Kazuma questioned Mai nodded, "that your computer?" He questioned while nodding toward her computer bag, she nodded. "Why don't you have a seat." She nodded again and took a seat in a corner close to him.

She unpacked her laptop and charger which plugged in to a nearby outlet, the two teenagers turned to their computers still lost in the moment they'd shared.

In a nano-second the two had suddenly unearthed feelings they'd never had and didn't understand.

December 20th 2012, 9:43pm...

The Love between strangers blooms.


	4. Ignorance

Summer Wars: Ignorance

December 14th 2012, 6:30pm

Kazuma sat infront of his computer, staring at his screen intensly, Mai sat in her corner calmly pecking away at her laptop. The two hadn't really talked since their meeting four day's ago; Kazuma had decided to ignore the moment the two had shared, Mai followed suit.

Kazuma suddenly pushed himself away from his computer, this startled Mai.

"Damn it!" He said rather loudly, while pushing his hands through his hair in frustration.

"I-is somthing wrong, Kazuma?" She questioned timidly.

"No... No it's nothing, sorry if I scared you." He said as he returned to his computer.

"I-if you need help... Pl-please ask me..." She said quietly.

_I've hunted you down at least five times today! Why do you keep refusing my challenges Lady Sakura? _Kazuma thought as he began another search. _Found you!_

December 14th 2012, 6:28pm...

Mairecieved an E-mail from he mother, she opened the format to find a short, simple, choking message.

'Devorce is complete, choose who you live with, give me your final decision by December 23rd.'

-Mom

She wasn't surprized she knew this was coming, she knew she'd have to decide sooner or later... Her mind had been made up for months now... Her mother alway's acted as if she were a burden, whereas her father welcomed her with open arms, he was her friend, her dad would accept her.

Kazuma suddenly pushed himself away from his computer, shaking Mai from her thoughts, she offered her help but he politely declined and returned to his computer.

Mai returned to her computer as well hoping the numbness she felt would wear off soon...

A pop up appeared on her screen, attracting all of her attention.

'King Kazuma wishes to battle... Do you accept the challenge?'

'Yes or No'

_Not now, not today King Kazuma... Sorry._


	5. Hurt Child

Summer Wars: Hurt Child

December 14th 2012, 7:44pm...

"What do you mean you're staying with your father?!" Mai's mother screamed into the reciever.

"I-i'm sorry mama... Things will be easier for both of us this way." Mai said, her voice was locked in a numbing monotone.

"Well fine then! If you don't wanna see me, then I don't wanna see you! I won't take any visitation rights!" Her mother screamed.

"Mama wait!" Dial tone.

December 14th 2012, 7:42pm

"Hey I have a question-" Kazuma stopped seeing that Mai had left the room without his noticing. After a moment or so he decided to look for her, he walked out into the hall, rounded a corner and there she was on her cell phone, in her black and pink pajama's, hair pulled into long braided pigtails, which fell infront of her shoulders. Kazuma blushed seeing her in the moon light, then regained himself and hid on the otherside of the corner wall listening and watching.

"Mama i'm sorry but... It'll be easier for you if I stay with dad." She said, her voice was low and unemotional however tears brimmed in her eye's. There was screaming on the other end Kazuma could hear it.

"Mama wait!" Mai paused, then pulled the phone away from her ear and hung it up. She stood there for a moment head down, then she calmly raised her head.

"I will... Not cry..." She said to herself. "I will not...Cry... I... Will not..." She squeezed her eye's shut and as she sunk to her knees she began to sob as quietly as she could, she removed her glasses set them to the side, and covered her face with her hands.. Kazuma crept out from behind the corner wall, then hesitantly padded toward her.

December 14th 2012, 7:55pm...

Mai sat on the cold wooden floor crying and attempting to compose herself, when she felt a hand on her head, she raised her gaze Kazuma sat next to her looking to the wall infront of them, then he looked to the floor.

"I'm sorry." He said simply.

December 14th 2012, 7:56pm...

Kazuma felt arms wrap around his torso as Mai pushed her head into his chest and sobbed, he froze for a moment unsure of how to deal with the situation. Finally he wrapped his arms around her as well...

Her sobs were the saddest thing he'd ever herd he wanted it to stop, but at the same time he never wanted to let go of her.

December 14th 8:12pm...

Mai's sobbing finally ended but even still the two stayed locked in eachothers embrace for five minutes more, Mai pulled her self out of his arms.

"I'm very sorry, Kazuma." She stated while looking to the ground. "It won't happen again."

Kazuma put his hand on her head once more, she looked up at him a small smile was placed on his lips.

"Don't worry about it, Mai." He responded, the two of them realized at that very same moment... That was the first time they had called eachother by name.

"Better not forget these." He gently put her glasses into her hands, she pushed them onto her face then looked to him and smiled.

"Right."

December 14th 2012, 8:20pm...

Kazuma and Mai made their way back to Kazuma's room, the two stayed online and played all sorts of new games, Kazuma was determined to keep her mind off of her parents if only for a little while...

So the two sat up into the night playing anything but Oz.


	6. Sakura Blooms In Winter

Summer Wars: Sakura Blooms In Winter

December 16th 2012, 7:00pm...

It had been one day since Kazuma had comforted Mai, now whenever she'd leave the room he would ask her if she was okay; Mai alway's smiled and nodded then went about her business. She only wanted to forget everything that had happened, however Kazuma never let the memory leave his mind.

December 16th 2012, 9:05pm...

_I'm finally gonna win!_ He thought to himself as his challenge was accepted.

Lady Sakura appeared before him, showered in Sakura petals which slowly faded away.

"King Kazuma... Can't we be friends?" She questioned delicately.

"No we're rivals, I will defeat you!" Kazuma's avatar took a fighting stance.

"Pl-please?"

-BEGIN!-

Kazuma attacked first, all of his attacks were swiftly evaded. He slammed his fingers into his keyboard frustration taking over.

Mai sat near Kazuma, as she battled her long time rival online, niether one of the teens were paying attention to the other until...

Lady Sakura hit King Kazuma in the chest with the palm of her hand, this sent him flying, he caught himself then attacked her again.

"Damn you Lady Sakura!" He exclaimed to his computer screen, hearing this Mai looked up to Kazuma who was furiously typing on his computer.

_No way... It couldn't be._ She thought. Mai herd a loud thump then looked to her screen, Lady Sakura was about to be K.O'd. She regained herself then took control once more, she ordered Lady Sakura to finish the battle.

Mai's avatar landed a single hit to King Kazuma's stomach, he fell instantly. The battle lasted forty two seconds.

Kazuma cursed.

December 17th 2012, 12:47am...

Mai shut her laptop then packed it into her computer case, she tucked it comfortably into the corner of Kazuma's room, she'd been doing this for the past four day's when she finally decided to trust Kazuma.

"Going to bed already?" He questioned looking to Mai as she stood, usually she would be up until two or three along with Kazuma, who went to sleep at five and woke up at one the next day.

"N-not exactly..." Mai walked over to Kazuma then sat infront of him, she looked down to her hands leaving them in silence.

"What is it?" He questioned looking at her in confusion.

"Y-you're... K-King Kazuma... Right?" She questioned.

"Yeah, how'd you know? Have we met in Oz before?" She nodded.

"A few times actually." She exclaimed still looking down.

"What's your avatar's name?" He questioned he was interested in what she might be like online.

Mai cringed at the thought of how he'd react to her being his arche nemesis.

"Pl-please... Don't hate me..." She whimpered quietly.

"What? Why would I..." He trailed off.

"I-i'm Lady Sa-Sakura." She blurted, for a moment Kazuma's expression remained blank, then the information sunk in, his expression was astonishment nothing else.

She raised her head finally she looked him in the eye's again.

December 17th 2012, 12:51am...

_This... Is Lady Sakura?!_ Kazuma couldn't shake the shock, or the anger, or the hurt, he felt like he was going to explode on her, yell and scream maybe even, hit her, at least thats what he thought but then...

She raised her gaze and looked him in the eye's and that same feeling he had just the other day returned. Her eye's were nervous, scared, and teary.

"I-i'm sorry! Pl-please don't hate me, Kazuma! I didn't know until now!" She croaked, as she bowed her head breaking their gaze again.

"I-I don't believe it." He stated still amazed, there was silence.

"I know you said that you don't wanna be my friend... S-so I'll leave you alone, I won't bother you anymore." She said as she stood.

_ No wait!_ Kazuma tried to speak but nothing came out, he just stared at the wall.

She gathered her computer and turned away.

_I like spending time with you, even if we don't speak much... _His thoughts sped ahead of his actions.

She walked to the door.

_Even if it's only been a week,_

She opened the door.

_I think I might..._

She closed the door behind her.

_Like you..._

She padded down the hall.

December 17th 2012, 12:56pm...

Kazuma fails his heart.


	7. Christmas Tears

Summer War's: Christmas Tears

December 24th 2012, 4:06pm...

It's been snowing for day's... Kazuma hasn't spoken to Mai in a week.

_ How can I talk to her now, after I let her walk out like that?_ He thought to himself, he looked over to Mai who was sitting diagonal from him at the dinner table. The entire family was crowded around them being noisey and jolly, Uncle Wabisuke clearly had too much egg nog!

_He must really hate me!_ Mai thought to herself avoiding Kazuma's gaze, _He keeps giving me dirty looks..._

"Hey you're a pretty girl! Come under the missle tow with me!" Wabisuke slurred while wrapping his arm around Mai's shoulder, and leaning in for a kiss.

"Na-Natsuki!" Mai cried; in a split second Natsuki was on the scene.

"Uncle Wabisuke she's too young for you!" She said while pulling him away and distracting him with something shiney.

At this point things were becoming a bit too lively for Mai, so she snuck off to be alone for a while.

December 24th, 4:12pm

Kazuma noticed Mai's absence and decided to take his leave as well. He searched for Mai all through the house, once again searching for Lady Sakura yet unable to find her. He returned to his room knowing she wouldn't be there, he made up his bed then crawled under the covers. He layed there in darkness for an hour.

"Please... Please God I just want... To talk to her again..." He pulled his coveres over his head as sleep took him.

December 24th, 5:30pm...

Mai crept back inside the house, she'd wanted to get away for a while so she'd taken a walk, gotten lost, paniced, found help, and came back. She walked into her room, and looked over to her unopened computer case. She hadn't been online since the day she and Kazuma stopped being friends, she hadn't been in the mood for Oz and she still wasn't. So she made up her bed and went to sleep.

December 25th, 3:03am...

Kazuma had been awake for hours, he couldn't take it anymore he needed to speak with Mai then... The only problem was he had to find her first, another search.

Mai woke up thirsty so she slowly made her way out of bed brushed her hair and went to the kitchen, as she rounded the corner Kazuma arrived at her bedroom door, he knocked a few times then looked in to see the room was empty.

Mai opened the fridge and grabbed out a bottled water, she uncapped it and drank it down; then she began to make her way back to her room when, a small hand tugged at her pajama leg, she looked down to the smallest child in the family who was sleepily rubbing her eye's.

"Um... Hello, where did you come from?" Mai questioned, the child pointed to the bedroom behind her. "You should go back to sleep."

"Potty..." The little girl stated, then Mai escourted her to the bathroom.

As Mai opened the bathroom door she held it open for the little girl, Kazuma passed by that hallway at that moment but saw nothing more than an open door and continued.

Mai patiently wait for the little girl outside the bathroom, finally the little girl emerged and Mai took her back to her own bed.

She then began to journey to her room.

December 25th, 3:34am...

Mai approached the corner which lead to her room, as she rounded the corner Kazuma did the same and the two collided roughly, Mai fell to the floor from the impact, Kazuma stumbled backwards but regained his balance.

"I'm so sorry that was my fault!" Mai exclaimed while she sat up, she paused when she saw Kazuma standing before her. "I-i'm sorry... I've tried to stay out of your way as best as I could!" She said quietly.

"Who said I wanted you to stay away." He said simply, then he reached out his hand to her.

"Let's talk." She took his hand for the very first time.

December 25th, 3:37am...

Healing begins.


	8. Forever

Summer Wars: Forever

December 25th 2012, 3:38am...

"I want to... I want you to come into my room everyday like you used to I... Enjoyed your company... I want us to have moments of simple glances that... That say more than words... I want to be together with you..." Kazuma said, this was how he felt but he was so scared to speak his feelings, it was difficult.

"B-but I thought you hated me, you said you didn't wanna be my friend so I-"

"No, no... That was before... But now I know you and not just your avatar, I like... The real you." He said nervously, they stood in the dark corridore looking at eachother in dim moonlight.

"Mai... Will you forgive me?" There was a pause, then she nodded and Kazuma smiled.

"Really?" He questioned she nodded again.

"Only if you really want me to be your friend, and your not just doing it to make me feel better." She said as she looked down, Kazuma shook his head.

"No, I don't want you to be my friend, I want you to be my girlfriend." He stated simply, Mai blinked in shock.

"G-girlfriend?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I've liked you ever since you looked me in the eye's that very first day..." He smiled at the memory. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He repeated, Mai looked down to the floor blushing hard after a moment of silence she nodded.

"You will?" She nodded again.

"Yeah... I like you too, Kazuma."

Somone cleared there throat, Mai and Kazuma looked up to see his family standing in the hall and poking their heads out of bedroom doors to spy on them, Natsuki stood at the very front of the crowd, all eye's were on them.

Natsuki pointed upward, Mai and Kazuma followed her gesture to the missle tow that hung over their heads. The pair blushed embarassed to be caught in that situation, Kazuma leaned in and pecked Mai on the cheek causing his relatives to cheer.

"It's about time!" Natsuki exclaimed, "I knew you guy'd would be cute together!" Kazuma's family teased them for a good ten minutes when, finally Kazuma's granny made everyone go back to bed.

Kazuma walked Mai to her bedroom door, and apologized for all the noise his relatives made; then Mai walked into her and Kazuma padded off.

"Kazuma!" She called to him, he turned around Mai threw her arms around his neck a gave a short sweet kiss on the lips, he blushed dark red as she backed away. "Goodnight."

December 25th 2012, 4:03am...

The two have their very first kiss...

December 19th 2027, 6:30pm...

The two have there wedding kiss, and their first child is born four months later...

-End-


End file.
